Princess Diaries
by AslansHow24
Summary: Serena has a normal life with her mother, father and brother until her world is turned upside down when she discovers that she is the crown princess of the Moon Kingdom.
1. School

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**A/N" Obviously, in this story the moon kingdom still exists, and Queen Selenity is still alive. The sailor scouts were never sent to Earth, Serena was because someone was after, and she was sent as a baby. Earth is a kingdom too and Serena lives near King Darien's palace. **

**Chapter one: School**

Serena heard her alarm clock go off, but she didn't want to get up, so she slapped the snooze button.

"Time for school" Her mother, Irene Tsukino called up the stairs. Serena covered her head with a pillow. Irene sighed and began cooking breakfast.

"Sammy, will you go wake your sister up?" She asked. Sammy walked up the stairs, where Serena was trying to sleep. He got real close to her.

"SERENA!" He bellowed. "GET OUT OF BED" Serena was so startled that she rolled out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Sammy!" She screeched, but Sammy was gone in a flash. Serena sighed and stood up. She quickly dressed in her school uniform, which was a brown tan tunic over a brown dress. Her leather shoes were worn and her dress had two patches in it. She put her hair up in her usual style and jogged down stairs. She grabbed a piece of toast from the table and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Are you feeling confident?" Irene asked. Serena shook her head. "You'll do fine" Irene said. Serena rolled her eyes as she and Sammy met up with Serena's best friend Lizzie and Lizzie's brother Andrew. Thier neighbor, Mr. Tomoe was weeding his garden.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Tomoe" Serena greeted. He nodded back at her as they went on thier way. When the got to the school, which was a small one room school house, three girls were out front cheering. They were the populars. Katsie, Prisma and Avery. Prisma was the leader and had the cute popular Alan Granger at her fingertips.

"Good morning, Miss Haruna" Serena greeted the teacher. Miss Haruna smiled.

"Good morning Serena, Lizzie" She said, walking past. They walked into the classroom. Before the bell rang Serena caught sight of Alan and Prisma locking lips. She sighed, wishing she were in Prisma's shoes. Lizzie poked her.

"Are you listening?" She asked. Serena jerked out of her daydream.

"What?" She asked. Lizzie sighed. She knew that Serena had a major crush on Alan.

"Never going to happen" She whispered as they took thier seats. Serena was dreading the debate which was going to happen right away. Alan was the opposing speaker. They were speaking of the school uniforms. Alan was speaking against it and had changed from his brown tunic and slacks into black slacks and a ragged red shirt and black boots. He stood up.

"This is not a debate. This is a control issue." Alan told them. "The school controIs our minds with what they teach us..." He paused for effect. "But you know what? They aren't satisfied with that. I think we should dump the uniforms and wear casual dress all year round" Satisifed, he took his seat. His sister, Anne Granger slapped high fives and smirked in Serena's direction. Serena got up slowly and walked to the podium. She felt light headed, like she was going to faint. Everyone from 1st to 12th grade was staring at her.

"Um...I th-think...um..." She began, nervously she licked her lips, than at a terrified spead dashed out the back door. Everyone hooted and hollered. Serena ran all the home and collapsed on her bed crying. That afternoon, Irene entered the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rough day, huh?" She asked. Serena nodded into her pillow. "You ran away, huh?"

"I am trying to forget about it" Serena mumbled.

"Well, I have some news for you" Irene told her. "The Queen called" Serena sat up in disbelief.

"Queen Serenity, your namesake, remember" Irene asked. Serena nodded.

"She wants to have tea" Irene announced.

"Let me get this straight. The queen of the Moon, is coming here to our house, to have tea?" Serena asked. Irene nodded.

"She needs to talk to you" Irene said. Serena sighed. What would the Queen of the magnifecent Moon Kingdom, want with a lowly peasant girl like her.


	2. Queen Selenity

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter two: Queen Selenity**

After school, Lizzie asked if Serena could go to the mountians with her.

"Sorry, I am meeting someone today" Serena said. "Sammy, let's go" Sammy and Serena ran home and were surprised to see the buggy outside.

"Dad shouldn't be home yet" Sammy said. Serena nodded. Next to the buggy was a magnificent chariot with the symbol of the moon on it. When Serena entered the house, Queen Selenity was sitting with her mother and father in the parlor area. The Queen looked beautiful. Her long flowing white hair was in the same style as Serena's and she wore a flowing white dress.

"Hello, Serena" Selenity said softly. Irene stood up.

"Boys, let's give these two some quiet" She said, ushering her husband and son out of the room.

"So, my mom said you wanted to talk to me about something, Your Majesty" Serena said politely.

"How well do you know the royal family of the moon?" Selenity asked. Serena was surprised.

"Well, There are nine guardians to the Queen. I know that you and King Chaos had a daughter, who dissapeared as a baby and..." Serena stared at the Queen as it began to click. She had always known that she was adopted, but she had never had the desire to search for her real parents. She stared into the Queen's eyes and saw her own reflection. Instinctively she reached up to touch her hair. Selenity smiled.

"I have something I want to give you" She said. She handed Serena a heart shaped locket. "This was mine when I was your age" She said. "I know this may be a shock to you but.."

"A Shock" Serena said. "Of course it's a shock. I can't be a princess, I can't believe you gave me up!" She turned and fled from the room tears streaming down her cheeks. Selenity sighed. She had expected this type of reaction. Irene entered the room again.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty" She said bowing. "Serena doesn't handle change well"

"Just as I expected. I shall see her when she has calmed down" Selenity said, standing up. "I am staying with Queen Gaia for the time being. I will be back in the morning." She turned to go, than turned back. "If Serena doesn't accept her heritage, The kingdom will go into the clutches of my evil sister Metallia and the Black Moon family." Irene gasped.

"How can that be?" She asked.

"I am weak" Selenity told her. "I no longer have the strength to run a kingdom and Chaos is already dead. Serena is the only heir"

"I'll talk to her" Iren promised. After Selenity had left, Irene went up to her daughter's room. Serena was sobbing on her bed.

"Serena darling, Selenity never wanted to give you up" She whispered. Serena looked up, her face was tear streaked.

"You and Ken are my family" She said. "Selenity wasn't even in my life at all" Irene sighed.

"I know sweetheart, but Selenity's evil sister Metallia tried to kill you twice. Selenity realized that it was too dangerous for you at the Palace and had her advisor Luna bring you to Earth disquised as a peasant girl with a lone bundle. Luna found us and we had longed for a daughter but could not have one, so she asked us to watch over you and said that the Queen would come for you someday." Irene sighed. "Please give Selenity a chance. She loves you, just as much as we do" Serena sighed.

"Alright. I will give her a chance, for you Mom" Serena replied, wiping her eyes. "I love you"


	3. Learning

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter three: Learning**

The next morning, When Serena went downstairs she saw that Queen Selenity had already arrived.

"Serena, The three of us have to taIk." Irene said calmly. "Sammy's already on his way to school" Serena sighed and sat down at the table.

"I have to meet Lizzie" Irene nodded. Selenity smiled.

"Have you thought about it?" She asked. Serena nodded heavily.

"I will allow you to train me as Princess of the Moon Kingdom." She said. "But I still don't know if I want to be a princess"

"I understand completely" Selenity told her. "In a matter of weeks we will be holding an annual ball. I am hoping to present you to the public that day. If at that time, you do not wish to accept the throne, you may decline." Serena sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it" She agreed. Selenity and Serena walked outside and Serena stared in awe. Next to the royal carriage, was another similar carriage.

"That one is yours" Selenity said. The driver waved to Serena. Serena got into the carriage and waved to Selenity. When the carriage pulled up in front of Lizzie's house Her friend stared in disbelief.

"Did you win the lottery?" She asked. Serena shook her head as Lizzie and Andrew got into the carriage. "I can't explain it, at least not yet" She said softly. When they arrived at the school, everyone stared. Suddenly, Lizzie gasped.

"What's that on your forhead" She asked. Serena looked at her, than looked into her mirror. A bright crescent moon shone on her forhead.

"I guess I can't hide it" She mumbled, shielding her face as they entered the school. Throughout the entire day, people kept shooting weird glances at her, causing her extreme embarrasement. After School, Lizzie cornered her.

"What is going on?" She asked. "Why do suddenly have the mark of royalty?" Serena sighed.

"Because I am royalty, Lizzie" She said. "My mother, my real mother came to see me. I am the heir to the moon kingdom" Lizzie was shocked.

"For real?" She asked. Serena nodded.

"Queen Selenity offered to train me to be a princess and I have a couple weeks to either accept it or decline my birthright" She explained.

"You're going to accept aren't you?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know" Serena said. "It is all happening so fast. Anyway, I gotta run. First day of training" Lizzie nodded as Serena got into the carriage. The carriage took her to The Earth Palace where they were awaiting her. A man named Zoicite helped her out of the carriage.

"Right this way, your highness" He said, leading her into the throne room.

"Your highness, welcome" Queen Gaia said graciously. Queen Selenity stood next to her.

"Please to meet you your majesty" Serena curtsied, but it was awkward. Selenity surveyed her.

"Please turn" She instructed. Serena turned slowly and Selenity smiled.

"You seem ready" She said. "I will show you the proper way to curtsey, serve tea and dance, But first, you must dress in proper attire" She handed some garments to Serena and had her follow two servants. Once she was dressed in the silk white gown, Selenity began her instruction. "First we will practice the curtsey" She said. She demonstrated and Serena copied her. "A little lower, but not too far down" Selenity instructed. Serena tried again and promptly fell on her but. A smiled curled on Selenity's lips as Zoicite helped Serena up.

"I am sorry" Serena apologized. Selenity shook her head.

"Now, I shall teach you how to walk. When waIking in a crowd one is under scrutiny aII the time." Selenity told her, walking across the floor. She turned to watch Serena and stifled a grin as she saw her daughter arch her back to much. She walked over to Serena and put a hand on her shoulder. "Regal, gentle and suave" She instructed. Serena nodded and managed to perform the walk somewhat perfectly.

"You are dismissed" Selenity said. The next day, After school Serena once again went to the palace to train with Selenity. This time Selenity was showing her how to eat properly, which proved to be difficult.

"Is it customary on the Moon to imprison your dinner guests with Hermeez scarves?" Serena asked, having a hard time reaching anything.

"lt's Hermes. The scarf is mereIy a training tooI. EventuaIIy you wiII Iearn to sit and eat properly without it." Selenity explained. "But now, it is time for dancing" She led Serena to the ball room. "Zoicite will be your partner" She said. Zoicite walked over to her.

"The dances here are very sedate right from the hips in pIace." He turned on the music. "Now, this dance is called a Lunarian Whisper" He told her. "AII right, here we go. Spin out..." She spun away from him, "And spin into me." As she spun back, She lost her footing and rammed into his stomach, causing him to gasp out in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said, helping him up.

"It's okay" He said. "Lets try again" The next time, she spun perfectly and Selenity clapped. When Serena got home, she was exhausted.

"What do I do?" She asked softly, Lying on her bed.


	4. Finding Out

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**Author's note: Sorry it has taken me a while to figure out what to do next. Some of you have pointed out that I sould add own twists. hopefully this will help. **

**This story is for all those out there who love Raye and Darien being together. Yes Zoicite is the evil guy from the show, but 2000 years ago he was one of Darien's generals.**

**This is not the 21'st century, this is the story of the moon kingdom and the earth kingdom, 2000 years ago with my own twists. I should ave made that clear to begin wit and I am sorry. Hope you still enjoy it. **

**Chapter Four: Finding out**

The next day, Lizzie, Andrew and Serena walked to school when Katsie shouted

"There she is, There's Princess Serenity!" People surrounded Serena as she tried to escape into the school house. Serena wished she could hide the glowing symbol on her forhead. Selenity had told her not to worry about it, but she felt like a freak in some side show.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted angrily. She tore through the crowd and made it into the school slamming the door behind her. It would be only a matter of minutes before they would pour in looking for her. Across the room she saw a young dark haired man. He put his fingers to his lips and beckoned for her to follow him. Not knowing whether or not to trust this stranger she simply stared at him. He sighed and closed his eyes. A moment later the earth symbol appeared on his forhead revealing him as Prince Darien. Since Serena had never seen the prince up close, even though she had been to the castle twice, she had not recognized him. She gasped, feeling stupid.

_'How did he do that_' She wondered to herself.

_'I learned how to conceal it when I was 10' _She heard his voice but his lips didn't move. He seemed to be using his mind, He held out a hand. _'come'_ Serena ran across the room and slid her hand into his and together they leapt out the window right before the door opened. Darien led Serena to a secluded area in the wood alcove.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. She nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you telepathic?" She asked, curiously.

"Yes, It is one of the great things about being the Earth Prince. You will soon discover the powers you possess as the moon princess" He told her. She gazed into startling blue eyes. He was really handsome, but then she remembered Zoicite and how kind the blonde had been to her. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"How do you hide your symbol?" She asked, hoping he could help her do the same. Prince Darien smiled and taught her how to imagine it disappearing and it would. Of course, she knew that it would not make a difference now that everyone knew.

"My fiance' would like to meet you" Darien said softly. Serena smiled. She was kind of relieved that he was attached to someone else.

"What is her name?" She asked.

"Lady Rachelle" Darien replied. "She is the Soldier of fire. I call her my fiery temtress" Serena laughed.

"I would love to meet her" She replied. Darien smiled.

"Come with me, to the palace." He said. They went to the Earth palace, Queen Selenity and Queen Gaia were in the garden having tea. Another woman was with them. She had long raven black hair and was wearing a beautiful red gown. She smiled when she saw Darien and Serena. Se stood up.

"Hello, you must be Princess Serenity" She said curtsying. "I am one of your sailor soldiers, Lady Rachelle, soldier of fire"

"Very pleased to meet you" Serena said.

"Darien tells me you are having a bit of trouble at school" Queen Gaia said. She had obviously been communicating with him telepathically.

"Yes" Serena said. "Apparently, everyone knows who I am now" Queen Selenity sighed.

"That does present a problem. Do you want to continue going to school there?" Selenity asked.

"Not really" Serena replied. "Now that everyone know who I am,I imagine it would be difficult to even do my studies" Queen Selenity nodded.

"I will have my royal Advisors, Luna and Artemis teach you" She said. "Luna will teach you how to disguise yourself when you are in public. I do it quite often myself, when I don't want to be bothered" Serena smiled in relief. Just then Zoicite appeared. Serena smiled at him.

Darien and Rachelle exhanged secret glances.

"today Zoicite is escorting you to the moon. There you will meet the other sailor soldiers and you will have a tour of the kingdom you will rule someday" Queen Selenity said. Serena smiled as Zoicite held out his hand and she took, After they left, Darien turned t his mother and Queen Selenity.

"She likes him" He said simply.

"I know" Queen Selenity said. "Perhaps he feels the same way" Darien shrugged.

"Perhaps you can persuade him to tell you" Rachelle suggested.

"I can try. Zoicite can be very stubborn" Darien said. They all laughed knowing that it was true.


	5. Meeting the Scouts

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Five: Meeting the Scouts**

Serena was in complete awe with the moon kingdom. It was completely different than she had expected. The castle was huge and she could not believe that one day soon, she would be living there. Zoicite grinned at her enthusiasm as she gazed at the beatiful Crystal lake near the palace.

"Would you like to meet the rest of your sailor scouts?" Zoicite asked. Serena nodded and he led her into the palace. Serena followed Zoicite to a wing of the palace that seemed cut off from everything else. "This is where they train and sleep" Zoicite told her. "That is the only thing this wing is used for." Zoicite led her into a room where several women were sitting around a table talking. They all had on gowns much like the one Rachelle had been wearing. One of them noticed her and stood up. she had long wavy blond hair and was wearing an orange gown and had a bow in her hair.

"You must be Princess Serenity" She said by way of greeting. "I am Amina, or Sailor Venus, warrior of Love and beauty" Serena smiled at her.

"I came here to meet all of you and see what you do" She said. A brunette smiled. She stood up and walked over. She looked like she could snap someone's arm, but she also looked friendly. Her hair was in a pony tail and she wore a long green gown.

"I am Litiana, (Sailor Jupiter) warrior of thunder and courage" She said. One by one the introduced them selves.

Ameilia, (Sailor mercury) Warrior of water and wisdom

Michelle, (Sailor Neptune) warrior of the sea and affinity

Amaria, (Sailor Uranus) warrior of the sky and flight

Tristina, (Sailor Pluto) warrior of Time and revolution

Hotaru, (Sailor saturn) warrior of Death and Rebirth.

Serenity smiled.

"I am pleased to meet each of you" She said. "I hope in time, you will come to know me as a friend" She said softly.

"I am sure we will" Amelia replied. "I am sure we will" After Serena and Zoicite left, Amina turned to the others.

"She is special" She said. "Her heart is pure, but I sense a great forboding about her"

"I sensed it to" Michelle replied. "we may have to protect her sooner than we think"

"We should continue our training. And don't forget, we will train her to be a warrior, the soldier of the moon" Tristina reminded them. "So she can fight, without being targeted" The other scouts nodded in agreement.

Zoicite and Serena arrived back at the Earth Palace several hours later. Serena was very happy with her kingdom. Everyone was so friendly and kind, that she felt like a princess. No one could know of the following events that would occur the very next day.


	6. The Negamoon

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**_Chapter Six: The Negamoon_**

_Metallia was sitting in her dark palace on the outer rim territory glaring into her crystal ball. _

_"So, that brat is alive is she" She hissed. Metallia's daughter Beryl came into the throne room. _

_"Mother, you wished to see me" She said. Beryl was beautiful and fair, but her heart was wicked, like her mother's. _

_"Ah Beryl, my child, A problem has been presented before us" Metallia said. _

_"A problem, mother?" Beryl asked. _

_"Yes, Selenity had reunited with her daughter, intending to give her the throne, instead of us" Metallia said. Beryl's eyes flashed. _

_"The moon kingdom shall be ours mother, I swear it" Beryl said fiercely. _

_"Good" Metallia said. "Our first plan must be to kidnap the princess and force her to give up the throne" _

_"Your majesty" The two women looked up as Beryl's fiance' Diamond entered the room. _

_"Yes Diamond, what is it?" Metallia asked. _

_"What if the Princess does not give in?" He asked. "Shall we dispose of her" _

_"Always killing with you Diamond" Metallia smirked. "Yes, if she does not give up the throne, she will perish along with her mother and we will take the kingdom by force" _

_"why don't we take the kingdom by force now and slaughter the royal family?" Diamond's brother Sapphire asked. "Isn't it a waste of time to kidnap the princess?" _

_"No" Metallia said coldly. "We want her to publically renounce her claim to the throne, blood does not have to be spilt if she cooperates" _

_"Very well, your majesty" Sapphire bowed. "Who will kidnap her?" Metallia was silent for a moment. She stood up and began pacing the room. _

_"Sapphire" she said finally. "Take Rubeus and Emerald and kidnap Serenity. You may wound her if she fights back, but I want her alive" Sapphire bowed and left the throne room to carry out Metallia's evil plan._

Rachelle's eyes snapped open. She stared into the great fire.

"Guards! Guards!" She called. Darien looked at his fiance' in shock.

"Rae, honey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"The negamoon is after the princess" Rachelle replied. "We must find her, now" Darien nodded and hurried to find Gaia and Selenity.

Serena was picking wild berries with Lizzie, her favorite past time.

"Don't eat all the berries, Serena" Lizzie scolded. "We need some for the pie" Serena smiled sheepishly.

"Do you hear something?" She said suddenly, whirling around. Lizzie listened and shrugged.

"No" She said. Suddenly, out of the bushes stepped a man and woman.

"Hi" Lizzie said brightly. Serena didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about these two.

"Hi, are you looking for something?" She asked. The woman grinned and grabbed her by the arm.

"We found it" she said. Serena kicked the woman hard and she let go.

"Run!" Serena shouted. Lizzie and Serena ran as fast as they could, dropping the berries in the process, but The enemies were too fast and were gaining on them.

"What do we do?" Lizzie shouted.

"I don't know" Serena replied. Suddenly another man jumped down from a tree and grabbed Serena.

"Let me go!" Serena cried. She struggled to get away from her captor, but he was strong. Lizzie grabbed a stick.

"Let her go" She demanded. The man laughed.

"It's going to take a lot more than a stick to stop me" He said. Lizzie watched as the three people vanished with her best friend. tears filled her eyes. She ran out of the forest and ran all the way to the castle. At the castle, Lizzie was stopped by two guards.

"I have to see the Queen" She cried. The guards looked at her in distaste.

"No commoners allowed" One of them spat. Lizzie clenched her fists tightly.

"Please, it is an emergency!" She cried. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around. A beautiful woman with raven black hair and violet eyes was staring at her.

"Please Milady, Serena has been kidnapped" Lizzie cried. Rachelle's eyes flashed.

"Did you see who took her?" She asked, leading Lizzie into the courtyard. Lizzie's eyes filled with tears.

"There were two men and one woman" She said. "The woman had green hair and a short black dress with an emerald choker, and" Rachelle held up a hand.

"I know who has taken the princess" She said. "The woman you are describing is Emerald, member of the Black Moon clan also known as the Negaverse"

"Can you save Milady?" Lizzie asked. Rachelle smiled grimly.

"My warriors and I shall try" She said. "Go home and tell no one of this. We do not want word to spread" Lizzie nodded and left the courtyard. Rachelle transformed into Sailor Mars and made the trip to the Moon where the other scouts were waiting for her.

"We felt it Mars, is Serenity in trouble?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, we had no chance to train her in fighting. We must save her" Mars said. The scouts nodded, ready to follow thier leader into battle.

Serena was throne into an empty dungeon like room with no windows and the door was barred shut. Her dress was dirty from fighting to get away and tears streaked her cheeks. She huddled against the wall wondering if they were going to hurt her.

"Catch a falling star and put it in you pocket, never let it fade away" She sang softly as tears slid down her cheeks and she cried herself to sleep.

"It is time to put phase two of our plan into action" Metallia said. "Diamond, you will rescue the princess, woo her and show her why she should give up the throne to our family"

"But mother" Beryl protested, not wanting to see Diamond woo another woman. Metallia glared at her daughter.

"We must all do our part, Beryl, including Diamond" She said.

"Yes mother" Beryl said softly.

When Serena awoke, she found herself in a comfortable bed, with a cold cloth pressed to her forehead. A man was staring down at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Serena sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are on the Negamoon. Those fools who captured you will not bother you any longer, I promise" He said. "I am Diamond, your savior" He bowed low and she giggled.

"May I return home?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no, or it will go bad for both of us" Diamond replied. She sighed heavily and looked sadly out the window. "There is one way you can return home" Diamond said. She turned to face him, seeing pity and sadness in his eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"The Queen's sister Metallia is leader of this clan, She will let you walk away, unscathed if you give up the throne" Diamond said. Serena stared at him and suddenly it dawned on her.

"I was kidnapped just so some witch could claim the throne" She asked, standing up out of bed angrily. "I am Princess Serenity, and I refuse to back down. You were a part of this weren't you?"

"No Princess, please believe me" Diamond said. "They would have kept you locked in the dungeon, It's my family, not me, I hope you believe that" Serena sighed.

"We'll see" she said. "Please, leave me alone" Diamond left the room, closing the door gently behind him.


	7. Choices

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**_Chapter Seven: Choices_**

Serena wasn't sure whether to believe the white haired stranger who had rescued her. She wondered if any one was coming for her. Was the throne worth this kind of torment? She sighed heavily.

"If I give up the throne, the universe will fall into darkness" She muttered to herself. She knew now that no matter what her heart belonged to Zoicite, even if he didn't return her love she would not let herself be succumb to Diamond and his mysterious ways. Serena began looking around the room for something she could change into. She opened the closet and pulled out an elegant silver gown. She quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. "I am Princess Serenity" She said to the mirror. "This is my right"

Diamond stood before Metallia.

"She called you a witch, your majesty and said she was unwilling to give up the throne" He said.

"How dare she!" Metallia shrieked. "Diamond, I want you to make her yours. Give her flowers, take her on walks, have picnics, make her want to give up the throne to be with you"

"Yes, Your majesty" Diamond bowed low.

Meanwhile, the sailor scouts and the loyal generals were assembled outside the moon palace.

"The princess must be saved" Zoicite said, clenching his fists. Prince Darien placed a hand on Zoicite's shoulder.

"We will do our best Zoicite" He said softly. "We must keep a cool head"

"You are right, Darien" Zoicite said. "Does anyone have a plan on getting to the dark castle?" Sailor Mercury was typing furiously into her computer.

"I am trying to pin point a weak spot" She muttered. "So far, there doesn't seem to be one" Sailor Mars sighed.

"Keep trying" She said. She began pacing back and fourth. "We've got to find a way"

Serena was sitting on her bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Sally" A muffled voice said. Serena got up and opened the door to see a young servant girl, about 12 years old, holding a tray of food. Serena allowed the girl entrance into her room and Sally set the tray down on the table.

"How are you, Your highness?" Sally curtsied.

"Please, just call me Serena" Serena said smiling. "How long have you been here?"

"Two years, your... Serena" Sally said. "Every since Diamond killed my parents" Serena gasped.

"Tell me Sally, Is Diamond part of the reason I am here?" She asked. Sally looked down.

"Yes, your majesty. Queen Metallia wants him to woo you so you will give up the throne. If he finds out I told you..." Serena thought for a moment. Queen Selenity had told her that she had great power, and she needed to learn how to use it. Now would be a great time.

"Sally, I am going to try something. If it works, you will be free, ok" Serena said. Sally nodded her head wide-eyes. Serena grabbed a hold of Sally's hands and closed her eyes. A bright light shone around the room. Once it was gone, so was Sally.

Sailor Jupiter stared in shock at the girl who appeared right in front of her. The others were shocked as well.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked. "Where did you come from?" The girl stood up and brushed off her dress.

"The princess, She must have sent me here" Sally said. She told them what had happened and what Serena had done.

"Well I'll be" Uranus said. "She's trying to train herself, to fight the negaverse"

"Yeah, but even if she suceeds, she can't take them all on" Neptune reminded them. "We have to help her"


	8. War

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Eight: War**

"Your Majesty, it appears that the Princess has discovered the plan and knows that Diamond is not helping her" Emerald said, kneeling before Metallia.

"How is this possible?" Metallia asked.

"One of our servant girls has told her" Emerald replied. Metallia growled angrily.

"Bring the servant girl to me" She spat.

"I am sorry, your Majesty, but the servant girl is no where to be found" Emerald replied.

"Find her and eliminate her" Metallia hissed. "Sapphire, take the Princess back to the dungeon, perhaps than she will agree to give up her crown. If she does not agree by tommorow night, than we will go to war" Sapphire nodded and left the throne room. He went to Serenity's room, and barged in.

"What do you want?" Serenity asked.

"I am taking you back to the dungeon" Sapphire sneered. He grabbed her arm. Serenity kicked him in the groin and ran past him and out the door. She fled down the hallway, sensing that he was coming after her. She went down many corridors, hoping for a way out of the castle, but it seemed like a giant dark maze. She cried out as Sapphire caught up to her and spun her around. He slapped her hard, causing her to fall to the ground. Her lip was bleeding and she could taste blood.

"Leave me alone" She spat at him. Sapphire hauled her up and dragged her down to the dungeon where he chained her to the wall and smirked at her as he beat her. Then he left her alone, to weep bitterly and pray that someone would come rescue her.

"The princess needs our help" Zoicite said. "She's been beaten" Darien and the scouts turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?" Mars asked. Zoicite shrugged.

"I just do" He said. A grin slid across Darien's face.

"You know what this means?" He asked. Zoicite shook his head.

"It means that you and the princess are soulmates" Venus replied. Zoicite stared at the soldier of love and beauty, shock etched on his face.

"She's right" Darien said. "When you meet your soulmate, and they are truly your soulmate, you will be connected and have a bond no one can break" Mars grinned.

"If you indeed have a bond, like the one Darien and I have, you should be able to telepathically communicate with her no matter how far away she is" Mars said.

"But, I'm not in love with the Princess" Zoicite protested.

"Yes you are" Darien said. "And that's okay. Queen Serenity approves"

"She does?" Zoicite questioned. Darien nodded. Zoicite sighed and closed his eyes.

_Serenity, can you here me. _

Serena heard his voice in her head.

_Zoicite is that you?_

_Yes, it is I. Are you beaten badly?_

_Yes. They want me to give up the throne. If I don't, Metallia will declare war on the Moon Kingdom. She says we needn't go to war if I hand the throne over to her. _

_Don't do it, Serenity. Your mother would rather go to war, than willingly let Metallia have the throne. _

_I know. I think they are going to kill me, Zoicite. I don't know how much longer I can survive the torture. _

_We're trying to save you, hang on._

_I will try. _She broke the connection as she fell unconcious.

Zoicite opened his eyes and relayed to them all that Serenity had told them.

"We must hurry. There is no time to waste" Neptune said. "I don't care about a weak spot. We need to go now"

"Neptune is right" Uranus said. "We need to hurry"

"I found it" Mercury said triumphantly. "We can breech them underground"

Queen Selenity sat in her large control room, as Sailor Mars appeared on the screen.

"We've found a way to penetrate the castle. Rally the armies together, this could get ugly." Sailor Mars said. Queen Selenity nodded. She couldn't believe that her sister was going through such lengths to get the throne. If Metallia killed her daughter, she didn't know what she would do.


	9. Katsy's story

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Nine: Katsy's story**

"So the Sailor Scouts are coming are they" Metallia sneered. "Diamond, gather the Ayakashi sisters and fight the scouts. we can't have them rescuing thier precious princess." Meanwhile the Ayakashi sisters were having a battle of thier own.

"We can't keep serving Queen Metallia" Katsy shouted. Prisma glared at her younger sister.

"It is our duty to serve the noble queen. She will one day rule the universe" Prisma spat back.

"She's a monster!" Birdie shot back, her silver hair out of it's usual braid. She pointed the scars on her arms. "Do you remember these?" She asked. This time, Avery spoke.

"You screwed up" She said shrugging. "We swore our allegiance to Queen Metallia, and oath that is not easily broken" Katsy groaned in frustration.

"Fine" She snapped. "If you won't help the princess, than we will!"

"I don't think so" A voice came from behind her. Katsy whirled around to see Prince Diamond. The silver haired man glared at her icily.

"Prisma, Avery, lock these two in with the princess, we have a battle to go to" Without a second thought, Prisma and Avery dragged thier sisters to the dungeon and threw them into the same cell as Serenity. Serenity was still unconcious. Katsy wiped the dirt off of her purple pants and groaned, leaning her head against the wall.

"What do we do now?" She asked, sadly. Birdie sighed. She was cold in the damp dungeon, and glanced at her sister's outfit with envy. Why on earth Diamond had decided she should dress in nothing but a skimpy blue leotard, she'd never know. She shivered and Katsy put her arms around her younger sister.

"I'm so cold" Birdie whimpered. Birdie was only sixteen years old, she shouldn't have to suffer like this, Katsy thought bitterly. She thought back to the many years ago when they had entered Metallia's service.

_Flashback_

_The simple shack was cramped and cold in the harsh winter. Prisma, the oldest had to look out for her three sisters ever since her parents had died in an avalanche. The shack was on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom, not that the King and Queen ever paid any attention the thier poor and starving subjects. Prisma sighed as she began cooking the meager food they had. _

_"Chicken broth again?" Katsy groaned. Prisma glanced at the seven year old and sighed. _

_"I'm sorry Katsy" She said quietly. She didn't want to wake Birdie, who was three. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _

_"Who could that be?" Prisma muttered. They never got visitors. Avery, 12, glanced at her 16 year old big sister. Prisma nodded for her to open the door. Standing outside was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. She had two children with her. A boy about Avery's age and a girl about two years younger. The girl had startling red hair and the boy had silver, like Birdie's. _

_"Can we help you?" Avery asked. _

_"May we come in?" The woman asked, instead of answering Avery. _

_"Of course" Prisma said. The lady and her children entered the house. "I am sorry, but we do not have much to offer you" The lady laughed sweetly. _

_"That is alright, my child" She said kindly. "I have been watching your family for some time now"_

_"You have!!?" Katsy asked incredously. _

_"Yes, dear" The woman smiled. "How would you like to come and live with me" Prisma stared at the woman for a long moment. _

_"What's the catch?" She asked. The woman smiled. _

_"Nothing. I can give you everything you ever dreamed. Proper clothing, food and schooling" She said. Prisma sighed. _

_"I'll accept, on a temporary basis" She said. She picked up Birdie. "My sisters deserve this chance, please don't let them down" _

_"I promise" the woman promised. _

_End of flashback. _

But Metallia hadn't kept her promise, Katsy thought, her fists clenched. Three years after they had come to live at the dark palace, Metallia had called Avery and Prisma into the throne room and her sisters had never been the same since. They had told Katsy, who had been ten at the time to look after Birdie, because they had been employed by Metallia. They killed anyone who stood in thier way, but Katsy hadn't known, until she saw Prisma slaughter a young servant for not getting her food just right. It was then that she knew that all was not right. She remembered when she had turned 15.

_Flashback. _

_"Metallia wants to see you" Prisma said roughly. Katsy sighed and followed her sister to the throne room. She entered alone and Metallia was seated on her throne, as usual. _

_"Hello Katsy. Now that you are fifteen, it is time for you to join your sisters under my service" She said smiling. Katsy felt her mouth grow dry. _

_"Thank you for this oppurtunity, but I am sorry, I can not" She said. Metallia's face twisted into a sneer. _

_"You seem to be under the impression that you have a choice" She said. "But you do not. Once you join me you will have power that you can use at your every whim. The power of fire. Diamond!" Diamond, who was now 20 years old. Diamond walked into the room and reached his hand out to Katsy. Instantly she found her self in a horrible looking purple outfit and her hair was longer and blacker. _

_"Now what do you say to working for me?" Metallia asked. _

_"I can't" Katsy said simply. Metallia and Diamond both had shock on thier faces. Katsy suddenly realized what was happening. Her sisters were brainwashed and Diamond had just tried to brainwash her. Metallia sneered. _

_"If you refuse, you can say good by to young Birdie" Katsy gasped. Birdie was only 11. _

_"I will work for you, your majesty" She said bowing low, so that they wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Diamond tried to brainwash Katsy again and this time, she let him believe it worked. She threw her self in to her work, becoming as ruthless as her sisters. The only one who knew the truth was Birdie, because Katsy was teaching how to avoid mind control and brainwashing, for when her time came, she wouldn't lose her last sister to evil. _

"Katsy, I'm hungry" Birdie said quietly. Katsy looked at her younger sister.

"So am I sweetie" She said. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been. She should have left with Birdie long ago, than Birdie wouldn't have gotten hurt by Metallia, and Diamond wouldn't have overheard thier conversation with thier sisters. She pulled Birdie close, wondering when Diamond was going to take thier powers away. She remembered her power of fire, and started a small fire that warmed the whole dungeon. Apparently Serenity could feel the heat, because she stirred and her eyes opened slowly.

"Who are you?" She asked, confused. She was still chained to the wall, she noticed, but she ignored this fact as she looked at the two new comers.


	10. Birdie's story

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Ten: Birdie's story**

Birdie watched as her older sister stood up and walked over to the princess. She sighed heavily and shivered involuntarily. As she watched Katsy attempt to clean some of Serenity's cuts her mind flashed back to her service to Queen Metallia.

_Flashback_

_Eleven year old Birdie smiled as she hugged her teddy bear. Prisma and Avery were acting strange but at least she still had Katsy. Suddenly, Katsy burst into the room, her cheeks stained with tears. She was dressed in a very ugly purple outfit. _

_"Katsy, what's wrong?" Birdie asked. _

_"I know what happened to Prisma and Avery" She whispered, falling to her knees. "Metallia brainwashed them into serving her" Birdie gasped, her long silver hair cascaded down her back as she was brushing it. "They tried to brainwash me, but I didn't let them" Tears fell from her eyes. _

_"Birdie, when you turn fifteen, you too will be called in to the throne room. You must prepare yourself for this. You must not let them interfere with your mind. You will be forced to do terrible things, and will be given a power, but through all that, stay true to me and we will get out of here some how" Birdie nodded, taking in everything Katsy was telling her. _

_Birdie screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. Diamond smirked and stood over her. Birdie saw compassion only in Katsy's eyes. Prisma and Avery stared at her coldly. She was fifteen and had messed up her first task. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill the boy. Since Diamond thought she was brainwashed, she knew she could never say this outloud. _

_"Perhaps next time you'll do what your told" Diamond said, stalking away with Prisma and Avery. Once they were gone, Katsy tended to Birdie's wounds as best she could. _

_"I hate this place" Birdie said bitterly. _

_"I know baby" Katsy whispered. "But if we leave, they'll kill Prisma and Avery"_

_"So" Birdie spat. "They don't give a damn about us anymore" _

_"I know, but they are our sisters. Our only hope is to convince them of the truth" Katsy said. "We can do it Birdie"_

Birdie leaned her head against the wall angrily. Why wouldn't Prisma and Avery see reason. She couldn't believe they had let themselves be overcome with power. She looked over at Katsy and Serenity and saw that Katsy had managed to break the chains holding Serenity to the way. She was doing her best to clean Serenity up, but Birdie knew that she could help better, because she had water and ice powers. She stood up and walked over to them as another flashback overcame them.

_flashback_

_Birdie had just turned sixteen. She had always hoped that her sixteenth birthday would be special. She rummaged in her closet and saw all the horrid blue leotards hanging up. The ones she had to wear everyday. But today was her birthday, so she selected a pink dress that she had purchased when no one was around and put it on. She piled her silver hair on top of her head and fastened it with pins. Suddenly the door flew open and Diamond stood there angrily. She had forgotten that he seemed to know everything that went on in the castle. _

_"Take it off" He said. Birdie trembled a little. _

_"It's my birthday" She whispered. _

_"I don't care. We have a raid in ten minutes. Be ready or else" He left slamming the door behind him. Tears filled Birdie's eyes as she sat back down on the bed. She put her uniform on and joined her sisters. Prisma and Avery sneered at her. _

_"Happy Birthday Birdie" Katsy whispered in her ear, pressing something into her hand. It was a locket and when she opened it, there was a picture of all four girls and thier parents, when they were truly a family. Birdie smiled. She didn't really remember, since she was only two, but it was nice to have. _

_"Thanks Kat" She whispered. _

Once Serenity was feeling better she smiled at her two cell mates.

"Thank you for helping me" She said softly. Birdie grinned. The Princess was nice and she hoped that they would soon be rescued from the dank and dirty dungeon. She shivered again, but this time she was happy for the friends she did have. Katsy and the Princess.


	11. A Daring Rescue

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Eleven: A Daring Rescue**

Once Serenity had heard both Birdie and Katsy's side of the story, she promised to try and get immunity for them once they were rescued. She decided to try and talk to Zoicite, but it was apparent that he was fighting. He apologized for not being able to talk and that he would try to reach her as soon as he could. Serenity sighed and looked around.

"Do you guys still have your powers?" She asked. Katsy nodded. Serenity smiled. She walked over to the door and examined it. "Birdie, can you freeze the door?" She asked. Birdie used her powers and turned the door into a sheet of ice. Katsy and Birdie watched as Serenity kicked the door a few times before looking at Katsy who nodded and melted the ice. To thier surprise and delight, the door vanished and they hurried through it. They ran through the castle, fighting any monsters that got into thier way. As Serenity ran, she felt a surge of power and something inside her knew what to say.

"Moon prism power, Make-up" She shouted. Katsy and Birdie watched as Princess Serenity turned into a Sailor scout. Princess Sailor Moon to be exact. Her outfit was like the other sailor scouts, but it was also different. (For those of you who have not seen PGSM, click the link on my profile to see Princess Sailor Moon) Her outfit was made out of silk and her heels were glass, even though her boots weren't. She wore a crown on her head and held a harp in her hand. Serenity looked down at herself. "Cool" She said grinning. Suddenly they were surrounded by youma. Princess Sailor Moon's harp turned into a sword and she fought with all of her might. Katsy and Birdie fought along with her.

"Serenity!" Sailor Mars shouted, coming into view. The sailor scouts showed up and joined in the fight. Princess Sailor Moon heard a clapping sound and turned to see Prince Diamond.

"What a wonderful show" He said slyly. "However there is no time for an encore. Your time is finished" He sent a ball of energy at Katsy but Birdie pushed her out of the wall and was hit instead. She collapsed on the floor.

"Birdie!" Katsy cried in anquish. She nelt beside the silver haired girl. She looked up at Diamond, eyes blazing.

"You're nothing but a monster!" She shouted.

"Why thank you" Diamond said bowing. Princess Sailor Moon glared at the silver haired man.

"Your the one who's time is up" She said coldly. "You crossed the line when you messed with the moon kingdom" Diamond laughed.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked. He shot fire at her, but she held the sword in front of her and it absorbed the attack. Princess Sailor Moon swung the sword high and pointed it at Diamond. His attack came back at him, ten times stronger causing the man to disintegrate on the spot.

"Diamond!" Beryl screeched. "You will pay for this" She and Princess Sailor Moon squared off.

"Sailor Mars, take the sailor scouts to the throne room and fight Metallia. Zoicite, you and the generals will stay here and help me. Darien, please take Birdie to get medical attention" Princess Sailor Moon commanded. Everyone sprang into action.

Sailor Mars and the other scouts sprinted towards the throne room. Metallia had not moved from her spot on the throne, but Prisma and Avery were ready for them. Venus and Jupiter fought Prisma and Avery, while Mars and Mercury battled Metallia. Metallia seemed to be very strong.

"Try to find a weak spot" Mars shouted. Mercury nodded. Prisma and Avery weren't as strong as they used to be, because some of the brainwashing was leaving them, since they were worried about thier sisters.

"Stop" Avery cried, remembering. She grabbed her head and began to cry. "What have i done. Birdie, Katsy" Venus stopped fighting Avery and looked at the other girl with concern. She didn't think Avery was pulling a trick.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Prisma and I were brainwashed by Metallia" Avery explained. "We did terrible things and hurt our sisters"

"If you really want to help your sisters, you will help us defeat Metallia" Jupiter said. Prisma and Avery nodded and all six of them began fighting Metallia, weakening her.

"Moon Lunar Eclipse!" Princess Sailor Moon shouted. Beryl screamed in agony as a beam of light hit her. She fell to the ground dead. Princess Sailor Moon sighed and detransformed. It was then that Zoicite noticed her injuries from imprisonment.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes" She said. "Birdie and Katsy healed most of my wounds." Zoicite smiled. He was unsure of what to say to her. She would never fall for someone like him. Serenity smiled at him, and suddenly through her arms around him. "I am so glad you came" She whispered.

"You are?" He enquired. She grinned.

"Yes, I am" She said, pecking him on the cheek. The Sailor scouts, plus Prisma and Avery joined them.

"Let's go home" Sailor Mars said wearily. Serenity nodded, hoping to take a hot shower and relax upon her return.


	12. The Coronation

**The Princess Diaries**

**Sailor Moon Style**

**Chapter Twelve: The Coronation**

It had been two weeks since the defeat of Metallia and the whole palace was buzzing for the coronation of Princess Serenity. Serenity was not sure of whether or not she was fit to be Queen of the Moon kingdom, but the Sailor scouts had faith in her. Serenity sighed, sitting in the throne room, not wanting to move. It was peaceful and quiet, and she was content. ever since she had returned, the people would not leave her alone. No matter she went, someone wanted to talk to her and ask her about her time as a prisoner.

"Do you think I'll make a good Queen?" She asked her new advisor, Luna, who was in cat form at the moment. Before Luna could answer another voice replied.

"I think you'll make a great Queen" Serenity turned to see Zoicite standing there. He stepped forward. "If I may be so bold, I would like an audience with Your Highness." Serenity smiled.

"What is your dilemma, young man?" She asked.

"You are, in fact." Serenity stared at him as he continued. "I'm in love with the queen-to-be. And I'm inquiring if she loves me too." Serenity gasped and smiled. She flung herself into Zoicite's arms.

"Yes" She said happily. "I do love you" Zoicite grinned and spun her around. When he set her down they met in a passionate kiss.

Later that day, Serenity, all dressed and ready for the coronation, stood outside the throne room. She entered the throne room and sat on the throne. Luna, now in her human form smiled and the ceremony began.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Moon Kingdom, according to the statutes in parliament agreed on, and the respective laws and custom of the same? Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments?" Luna asked.

"I solemnly promise so to do." Serenity replied. The crown was placed upon her head and the crowds cheered for thier new queen.

Serenity smiled and hoped that she would be as good a queen as her mother.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please R and R.**


End file.
